Another day
by aftercolony
Summary: Suzaku/Lelouch Code Geass R2 spoilers, takes place during their 2 months in hiding. --- Suzaku contemplates their less-than-great situation and feels hungry.


Suzaku gave out a long sigh as leaned on the refrigerator door. Swinging it slowly back and forth as his brows gathered in irritation. How was it possible that all, which remained, was a bottle of ketchup and an _empty_ pizza box?

He guessed it was one of their turns to venture out and buy some nourishment. Well one of the two of them anyway. The single time that C.C. had been assigned to go shopping, all she returned with was around 30 or so boxes of pizza, which lasted only a few days thanks to her seemingly bottomless stomach and the fact the pizza only was edible for a few days.

Him and Lelouch had then been forced to take what little money they had left over with their small budget and eat instant ramen for the remaining week and a half. Suzaku never thought he could hate one food so much after that. Just the thought of those salty noodles made is stomach turn.

Slowly making his way from the kitchen and into the short hallway, he decided it was probably his turn any way. It felt as if he hadn't left the confines of their dingy apartment for weeks now. Pulling at his faded white tee, he entered the bedroom him and Lelouch as been assigned to share.

The room was much to small for the two twin beds they had forced into it, so they had pushed them together and just went with it. Not that he particularly minded... C.C. had gobbled up the so-called "master bedroom" for herself, littering the room with pizza boxes and hording the small television they had happened to find dirt cheep.

He didn't need to watch the TV that bad thankfully, he'd rather not subject himself to having to sit in that room with that green haired witch more than necessary. Why did Lelouch need to bring her along anyway? She was completely useless and selfish.

"Lelouch." He spoke, opening their bedroom door and half closing it behind him.

"Hm?" The raven-haired boy didn't look up from his computer screen as his slender figures moved over the keys in a steady rhythm.

"There's no food left in the kitchen." He flopped down across the beds, burying his head into the one of pillows. "Mm, this smells like you." He muttered into the fabric, which caused Lelouch to stop typing and turn his head.

"What?"

"I said," He sat up, holding the pillow in his arms. "I'm hungry and one of us needs to do the laundry."

The former prince sighed, turning around in the squeaky computer chair. "Why don't you go ask C.C.?" He leaned his elbow on the armrest, hand covering his face in the usual dramatic way.

Suzaku scoffed, rolling his eyes and pulling himself to the side of bed. "You know she doesn't do anything other than eat and sleep."

"You're right about that. I should have planned better to how much she would put us back..." Lelouch turned back around to face the computer, typing at a speed Suzaku knew he'd never match.

"Lelouch..." The former Knight of Seven stood up slowly, letting his hands come to rest on Lelouch's shoulders and leaning his face forward. "It's been 32 days." He could feel that coldness in his heart start to rise to the surface as his hands shook on Lelouch's shoulders.

"I haven't forgotten at all Suzaku..." Lelouch brought a hand to cover the brunette's and squeezed it in return. "I've promised you everything Suzaku." He turned his head and found his lips meeting Suzaku's own.

Suzaku closed his eyes, feeling angry and sad all at once. He wanted to curse Lelouch for everything he'd done. He wanted to forgive him everything he'd done. He wanted to run away. He wanted to return to how things had been.

They pulled apart quickly and Lelouch watched Suzaku blink at him with watery eyes and Lelouch finally understood that Suzaku had begun to find in himself what Shirley had so plainly asked of both of them.

Standing up, Lelouch let his head rest on Suzaku's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I'll do the laundry. The money is in the usual place, why don't you take C.C. with you?"

"Lelouch." Suzaku tried to bring his hands up to hold the Briannian's head but Lelouch pulled away quickly, turning to face the pile of clothes in the corner of their room.

"I'm not taking her with me..." Suzaku finally said as he watched Lelouch begin sorting through the pile.

"Fine, it was just a suggestion." Lelouch laughed and stood up with darks in his hands. "Just make sure you don't buy anything with the name 'ramen' in the title."

Suzaku gave such a look of disgust, Lelouch couldn't hold back a laugh and Suzaku walked over to the small dresser, pulling off his dirty shirt. "You don't have to tell me that twice." He tossed the article in his friend's direction and turned back around to see Lelouch still standing there, staring at him.

"Maybe I can find some cheap cakes? It would be nice to have something sweet for once."

"Yeah." Lelouch smiled, a true smile that he didn't allow himself to have outside of the walls of their room. "I'd like that."


End file.
